


Big Butt Widow

by LazurePoet



Series: Everything Widowtracily [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, F/F, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet
Summary: Lena gives a crash course to eating ass, Emily and Widow indulge her.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Emily/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Everything Widowtracily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193057
Kudos: 12





	Big Butt Widow

“No, no, no, not like that love!” Came Tracer’s patient, amused tone, pulling Emily back, her face flushed as her hair. She licked her lips, smiling sheepishly at her girlfriend. 

“Sorry, pet. Got lost in the heat of it.”

Lena laughed, “Come off it, I’ve been there,” She swiped her hand across the shape in front of them, watching mesmerized as it jiggled and bounced before them. Producing a healthy, thick sound, followed by a sensuous moan. “With an ass as fine as this, even I forget to breathe.”

Lena and her girlfriend Emily were naked in their flat, crouched next to a luscious blue ass, who’s owner was draped over their bed, passively listening to their antics and enjoying their attentions. 

“See, an ass like this is bound to suffocate you if you’re not careful,” Lena put her bare hands on the large cheeks and shook them, watching again as the momentum carried through them and shook in displacement. “You put your face in the middle of it, you’re gonna get stuck down there and have no way to get your breath.”

The brunette put both hands on the large cheeks of her former adversary and spread them, the heavy orbs wanting to follow gravity and close the distance protecting the Widowmaker’s private parts. Lena licked her lips, but didn’t proceed just yet. 

“You spread them, you get better control and are able to get enough breath to keep going. Besides, it’s a sight innit?”

“Mmm, it is,” Emily said, hand already between her legs and rubbing at her sopping pussy. “Only problem with that tactic is that I can’t get myself off.”

“Pfft! As if you need to, an ass like this, I think I can get off by licking it alone!” Lena said.

“Not surprised, Lena, you’re a helpless lesbian butt slut,” The redhead teased. Tracer grinned, leaning over to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Not that you complain, right?”

Emily pretended to consider for a moment, then shrugged, “I’ll admit, I didn’t see the appeal until your tight, yellow-covered ass walked by. But despite how lovely yours is, dear, I’ve never dealt with something like this.”

She put her hand over Lena’s on the left ass cheek. She gazed at the wrinkled purple star that seemed to stare back at her in challenge. Looking tight and unassailable. Knowing Lena though, she had a plan.

“What’s next?” The redhead asked.

Lena shrugged, “That’s pretty much it. I mean, I love a fine arse and will go all kinds of dirty with it.”

“Then show me,” Emily challenged.

Lena didn’t need to get told twice, keeping the heavy cheeks spread, she dived in. Kissing the heavy cheeks first, small, chaste, worshipping kisses. If Lena had any kind of faith, it was reserved solely for a woman’s ass. Kissing her way down, she made it to the apex of the thighs, where, based on the moisture, the blue woman was enjoying the attention very much and waiting patiently to be finished. 

The spiky-haired hero finished her worshipping set of kisses by pressing them against the wrinkled star of the blue asshole. Kissing it firmly and intently as she would with Emily or Amélie, it was the fourth set of lips in their relationship and often Lena was kissing it as often as the other two. Well, if she wasn’t making out with Emily’s tight hole. 

Having kissed her asshole, Lena drew back and let her tongue out, licking from the top of Amélie’s pussy, causing her to quiver in delight, then brought up across all the skin in her path, over the puckered opening and to the top of the crack. A delightful taste of pussy, ass and sweat meeting her tongue, which she lovingly swallowed. 

She returned to the puckered opening, it taunted her just as it did Emily, so impossibly tight despite her own efforts, and always offering delicious rewards. 

Something about the ass brought out something more primal and aggressive in Lena, something she never expected until she was doing it. Aside from her taste for ass, she was pretty vanilla as far as it went; no bdsm, no rope play, maybe the occassional bout of rough sex when the energy was there, but by in large it was usually sweet and passionate lovemaking between her, Emily and Amélie. But when it came to either of their asses, she was as vulgar and hungry as could be. The fact she was in a relationship with two women so open to her kink and lovingly open to her indulging it was beyond her wildest dreams. She’d pay a good amount of money just to fondle either ass, but the fact they let her? Free of charge and without a snide or disparaging remark? Oh, they were keepers in her book.

Throwing aside the pretense of teaching Emily the exquisite school of ass eating, she went in for herself. Letting that darker, more primal aspect of her desires come forth. 

Instead of bringing her lips to the asshole again, Lena put her nose to it and inhaled. The salty, musky and surprisingly sweet smell always drove her wild. While the smell wasn’t always pleasant or anything special, it always gave her a head rush like no other. Often taking deep inhales and short exhales just to fill her nostrils with the scent of Widowmaker, the best days though were when she came out of that tight suit of hers. Though her body was too cold to generate much of the desired musk, she managed a way for her, probably just through the friction of those two globes shifting against each other. 

Pulling away, lightheaded, Lena got to the main event. Her tongue, often entangled in both of her lover’s mouths, or in their pussies, greated Amélie’s asshole like she was making out with them. Granted with extra steps. 

Her salivating mouth let all the extra seep into the asshole as she licked it, absorbing the flavors fair and harsh in a dizzying mix that drove Lena even wilder than the smell did. Overpowering, tasting of skin, salt and of course the ass itself. Which, surprisingly to Lena and crucial to her addiction, was sweet. Maybe it was part of Talon’s modification of her, maybe it was just Lena’s own taste, but she thought it was oddly specific to have such a sweet taste to the asshole that she just happened to like. Though in all fairness, given Amélie’s suit and style, if she hadn’t fancied her, Lena would guess she was designed to seduce her. Which, given the domestic situation they had, worked a treat. 

Lena’s tongue danced around the wrinkled star, following every crease, every bump, every rise and fall of the wrinkled flesh, getting it all thoroughly wet and pliant for her further adventure. 

While Lena was focused on the task at hand, she didn’t notice Emily and Amélie shared a secretive look, nor did she notice the former reaching back for the lube and strapon placed within reach, or the tattooed arm of Widowmaker reaching back over her. 

Lena was too lost to notice this, her assault on Widowmaker’s asshole finally bearing fruit as she slowly and patiently pushed her tongue passed the wrinkled rim and into the deeper depths of the asshole. Her eyes rolled into her skull as the sweet and harsh flavors expanded tenfold and trapped her tongue in it’s grip. Her tongue spun around helplessly like a caught fish, going as deep as it could, swinging as wide as it could as if to claim Amélie’s ass as her own conquest. 

As she did this, Emily had slipped into the strapon and had the head lubricated well, and Widow’s hand was over the feasting brunette. Just in time, because Lena tried to pull back, but the hand grabbed her head and pushed her back between the massive cheeks. 

“Mmmf?” She demanded, tongue and mouth back on Amélie’s asshole. 

Emily’s gentle tongue ran down her back, to her own ass, and slapped gently, causing a yelp from the trapped brunette. 

“Oh, Lena my dear, you praise everyone’s ass except your own, and now, you’re going to learn something else,” She leaned forward, putting her face against the large asscheeks of Widowmaker and whispering into her ear, “I love your ass too, and we’re going to show just how much.”

Emily lined up the strapon and slowly pushed into Lena’s plump, athletic rear. 

“Mmm!” Lena moaned into her plush, blue prison, causing Amélie to moan and wiggle her hips, her heavy cheeks clapping around her former rival’s face. Whether this was punishment or reward wasn’t known, but to Lena it felt like both, her face in one of the tastiest and fullest asses she’d ever tasted, and her own ass getting plundered by her girlfriend. 

Emily hilted herself and began to thrust into her girlfriend. She knew she’d get off quickly, Lena ws a buttslut after all, for both giving and receiving, and she was going to get undone quickly. 

It was true, with Amélie actively grinding her ass into Lena’s face and the latter’s tongue still embedded, she was losing herself to the haze of pleasure. The taste was overwhelming, still high on the smell and feel, and of course her sensitive ass getting pounded brought her to orgasm quick enough to make her feel like a virgin. 

Lena regained her senses only after she was moved onto the bed, landing on her chest and seeing blue arms set around her, and the same strapon applied to her ass, this time from a higher angle, with maximum potential.

“You did not forget about me, did you cherié?” Amélie asked, before burying herself to the hilt in Lena’s ass. 

“AHHHHHhhhhnnnn, fuuuuucckk!” Lena cried, feeling the length so deep in her made her cum instantly, if her hands weren’t off to the side pinned by her lover she would have been getting herself a third. Though in all fairness it wasn’t far away.

They were using a ribbed strapon, each one pulling and pushing on her tight rim and highlighting the pleasure, making her cry out and moan louder and more wanton than any of three. 

While she was used, Emily continued her lesson.

Crouched behind Amélie’s thrusting ass, Emily pressed her face between the heavy cheeks and like before didn’t part them as she did. Well, she did, but let them fall and trap her while her hands tended to her own needs. Leaving her mouth kissing, licking and sucking on the same asshole that had trapped Lena. The taste wasn’t just exclusive to her, the addicting sweet undercurrent pulling Emily in too, her tongue, while not as aggressive or hungry as Lena’s was gentle, sharp and precise, pulling moans out of Amélie that she had suppressed before. 

Even as she pounded Lena’s ass to oblivion and rode through her third orgasm after the two silent ones that Lena had given her, Amélie was saddened that their play always seemed to put her on the receiving end of asswhorship. She hoped one of these days it could be her worshipping these two’s lovely behinds. Despite her own qualities, she didn’t think either of her lovers were much behind. 

She smiled as she considered tentative plans, and how much she could make both squirm. 


End file.
